


Cicadas After Summer Rain

by Music_compass



Series: Fire Emblem: Fanfics - Fluff Route [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blazing Blade is set really soon after Eli’s coronation, Confessions, Fluffy, For once XD, Genealogy is set in like;;; a chapter before the final boss???, Going in order written; not chronological, Literally just drabbles ngl, M/M, Me late at night:, give me ideas for other ships lol, if/Fates is set in Revelations, it’s also mentioned by Hector, me:, ”I got a fluffy idea”, ”Its 2 AM. Let’s do it.”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_compass/pseuds/Music_compass
Summary: A collection of one-shot fics that occur to me at night. I only write it if it’s spontaneous, but I have ideas about that pairing for more than two days.Or if my gay want is so severe.Occasional crackships. You’ve been warned.Think of these as S supports, if you want.
Relationships: (Pending~), Celice | Seliph/Sety | Ced, Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem), Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Series: Fire Emblem: Fanfics - Fluff Route [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878634
Kudos: 14





	1. Sunrise. (Ryoumarx)

It doesn’t take long for lovely music to settle in the ears of a tired man.

The elegance of operatic singing, mixed with the calming sound of horsehair being ran across the strings of wood instruments...

A sigh escaped the orient’s mouth as he tugged silently at the silk of his wide sleeves. He sat along the boat as still as he was attentive to the instruments on the distant, yet radiant stage, ahead.

The glaze of the water silently stood placid, tranquil and unmoving—save for the rudders along the raft and the pulse of the music. Waves occasionally rolled toward and from the stage as sound transferred throughout the liquid; the night had blackened it and stars had spotted it.

The king next to him also let a breath escape his lips, curled in amusement and content, complete with the pink undertone of his cheeks. His heart was still, despite the deep water that extended beneath them. Occasionally he had vivid daydreams about the Hoshidan king plunging them both into the deep water below, but he wishes not to talk or even think about it. It make him shudder, but only for a minute before the music pulls him back into the lengthy concert.

Minutes lasted hours, as measures did movements. Even still, the two royals found themselves completely enamored by the beautiful sound that came from the musicians.

The Hoshidan wished to dance as the Nohrian wished to only sway. Despite it, they found themselves still as the score rolled from the third page to the sixteenth. Their intertwined heartbeats fluttered with the rise and fall of the tempi, concocting in a fully engulfed audience, even if it was only them who were affected by the pieces.

As the last piece ended in a spectacularly timed cut off of the fermata, and the crowd roared and stood—if they could—to congratulate the excellent performance, the two kings found themselves alone in the theater; fires were all put out to close the stage.

As the Nohrian ruler headed wearily to the exit, the Hoshidan softly tugged at the taller’s wrist.

“Whatever is the matter?” A sleepy tone had poured from the pale royal’s lips.

“We are by ourselves.” The tanner man whispered in a mischievous tone, “If you’d like, could we dance a little?”

“Why so suddenly?” Despite the inquiry, a steady heartbeat began to falter and flutter with rejoice.

“Aren’t you feeling as if a little energy is left in you from listening all evening? Let us dance it out in our only chance of free time—at least, it will be for a while.”

“What if someone sees?” 

“And what if they do? What of it, Dear King? Hoshido and Nohr are connected. It isn’t as surprising as you think to see us together.”

“However...”

“Yes?”

“It isn’t standard to see two male nobles from opposing sides so close together—especially come night.”

“We are from  _ formerly _ opposing sides.”

“Yes, even still...”

A rugged hand reached up to gingerly hold up the worried king’s drooping head.

“If anyone finds us together, it will be both of us they see.” The Hoshidan hummed.

“Yes...?”

“You will not be alone... Xander.”

“I... I suppose not.”

“Then let us not hold back.”

The stiff ruler sighed and followed his counterpart’s excited dash as his smile eased the worry of having others that were to hypothetically peek at their secret dance that began near dawn.

Despite the lights being out, and darkness being eminent, no fear lurked into the two’s hearts or minds. As the shorter ruler untied his hair and knotted the silk string against his wrist, the taller removed his gloves and hid them within his pockets; they shared the thought of wanting to see and feel the other in as genuine a state as possible, with no pressure of society or duties to unravel once they’d return back home. For now, it was a gentle break that’d last forever within their hearts.

“Ready, Xander?”

“Of course... Ryoma. You count off.”

“Alright.”

The hidden dance show lasted a while, with the two first interlacing with a slow ballroom dance, then slowly evolving into a traditional Hoshidan festivity—of which the Nohrian had nothing to worry about, as he had attended a Hoshidan festival a few years prior—then returning to a partner dance of a waltz, and ending with a strangely timed foxtrot that neither knew how to perform. The kings laughed as they tripped over one another and ended with them both on the ground, howling at their mistake to conclude their session on a seemingly unknown routine.

Despite the falling and disquieting nervousness of the last movement, neither had taken then time to assess it, and instead enjoyed the rather relaxing fault. It was a relief to just be themselves and not be perfect. Everyone knew they weren’t, but it seemed like it was their duty to be, and it was taxing. But, when around one another, it felt as if they can both let go. There was no example to set for their siblings, there was no constant formality and incessant apologizing... it was just them.

No kings.

Just Ryoma and Xander.

And it was perfect that way.

...Soon enough, after a round of gut-busting cackling and a handful of spilling their stresses out to the red carpet and artificial lake beneath their feet, a glimmer of orange began to reflect onto the liquid mirror below.

“We’ve been here for that long?” Ryoma asked, looking up at the collage of orange and indigo, dotted with glistening stars that still were left from the nightly music performance.

“I suppose so.” Xander responded, chuckling. “It was beyond refreshing. I don’t think I’ll be sleeping much after this—I’m completely awake.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Of course. I haven’t felt this free in a while. Thank you, Ryoma.”

“Thank you for indulging in me.”

They simultaneously chuckled, and shined genuine smiles at one another—eyes shining as the sun rose, flickering against the water.

“I suppose it is time to return back to our quarters for whatever time we have left.” Golden lashes darted to the floor.

“Yes, I suppose.” Brown locks covered an unreadable expression.

They then both sighed, seemingly unable to let go of one another. They embraced harshly, unable to contain a certain want to be around one another for longer than their duties allowed.

“This was a great experience. Maybe next performance, we can have more time together.” Xander somberly requested.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Ryoma smiled from within his own villain’s arms.

They oft wondered how they ended up like this. Only a few years back, they’ve been trying to cut open each another’s throats every time they so much sensed the other breathe from a continent away...

Now they’ve found themselves permanently in one another’s hands, unable to pry themselves from loving arms.

It was only recently that they became infatuated with their counterpart, but in that fraction, they’ve grown to invest more time into the other’s interests and wishes.

To finally be alone with the person they love... it was like the world wanted them to be together. No war, no insults, no fear of losing important allies...

And no backstabbing.

Ryoma rested his head along Xander’s broad shoulders, the grip he held was loosening as the blue of the skies became more prominent than the crimson of the dawn.

Xander’s hold, however, tightened.

“I know we must part but...” He began, a clog in his throat becoming audible, “I cannot find myself able to let you go.”

Ryoma only laughed, and pulled away from the informal hug to meet Xander’s expression.

“You act as if it was ever going to be easy.”

“It would’ve been, had this been years passed.”

“But, how about now?”

“...Impossible.”

Ryoma laughed again, his signature hardiness reemerging to match the high of the morning. 

“Do not mock me...”

“You know better than to think I am. This is as difficult for me as it is for you.”

“You seem so calm about this...”

The layered royal leaned up to plant a kiss upon his rival’s lips.

“...And you know better than to think I’m completely stable about not seeing you for a while.”

A significant wave of heat engulfed the Nohrian’s cheeks as it turned his face entirely rose.

“Ry—Ryoma!”

“Yes? What—was it your first kiss?”

“I...”

Ryoma nearly cackled again.

“It was mine, as well. So what? We’re both men. The details should matter nought when it’s just the two of us.”

“But, I...”

“What now?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long...”

“Then, you should’ve kissed me first, you fool.”

“I always thought that you weren’t one to show that much affection...”

“We’re both the same, I assure you. I want to be with you as much as you do, me.”

“Which is?”

“An immense amount. Now kiss me back.”

“Wh—agh—y-yes! Of—of course—!”

And they locked lips once more, this time, with the Nohrian ruler initiating the strike of affection. Uncoordinated, messy, and rather shaky, it was—just the right amount of humanity for when it was just the two of them.

“There. Doesn’t it feel amazing to let your feelings out?” 

“Yes... It’s liberating.”

“Now you know how I feel.”

“And you do, I.”

“Which is?”

“You know, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I want you to say it.”

“Well... I... I love you, of course.”

“I love you, too, Xander. May our countries forever prosper, even if we do fall.”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

They then joyously walked at each others’ sides, back to the docks to hitch a dawn-break ride home to their respective countries, knowing completely that they’ll see one another again. It filled their hearts with joy and warmth that they never forgot, and continued into the next time they had a political meeting.

* * *

Never did their love falter, even in strenuous endeavors and arguments about governing. Their achievements never went untold, but their connection made sure to paint the history books in a scarlet hue—akin to the strength of their undying bond.

Their children recounted stories of two powerful forces, descended from two opposite dragons, themselves. In their rule, the kingdoms of the whitest night and the blackest night began to shift into one, but never severing the culture that made them unique.

Never again did the dragons of dawn and dusk represent war; instead, they represented peace and forgiveness, sprinkled with gentle love.


	2. Nightingale. (Eliwood/Hector)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector seems a little more bumpkin in this one, but only because Seitz’s voice is stuck in my head...
> 
> Sorry about inaccuracy. Haven’t thoroughly thought about these games in so long...

“Another round over, eh?”

“You say that like it’s normal.”

“It sure as hell used to be.”

The ever reckless Ostian Marquess grunted, and found a spot on the ground to sit. A robe covered a usually armored, heavy body. He wiped his brow with a now-stained sleeve of a perfectly clean attire for a noble.

“I just wish it would’ve stayed that way.”

The kindhearted yet bold Marquess of Pherae had sighed, joining his childhood friend. His mop of red hair dazzled in the morning sunrise, spotting his wet face with flickers of crimson flame.

Their weapons clanged against the crisp dirt, the dewed grass barely breaking their falls to the ground. Durandal meekly fell flat next to their acquaintance, the esteemed Armads, who nearly snapped the world in half with just its tip.

“Yeah. Things ‘re different, now. We both have important stuff to do, and not enough time to do it. I hope Lyn’s holdin’ up.”

“She’s probably fine.”

After a brief, wordless moment to catch their breaths, the ginger noble stood to stretch his sore arms.

He breathed in the fresh air of the dawn, with the autumn air beginning to freeze the beads of sweat that he forgot had formed along his temples and shoulders. He picked up his scarf that had been thrown on the ground in an effort to at least have one article of clothing undamaged from a friendly battle—unlike someone.

“Where’re you goin’?” His sparring partner asked, observing the way that the calmer lord picked the grass from the silken accessory.

“To find a vanity. I don’t think our advisors would be very happy, seeing us so unkempt and in disarray.” He replied, “They’ll probably stop us from ever doing these morning sessions if you don’t clean yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah. But we got some time to kill! Sit down a little and take a breather. You look like you need it.”

“Hector, I don’t think—“

Eliwood was dragged back to the cool roost, outwardly reluctant, but internally overjoyed. 

“Then don’t! Now’s a time for you t’ take a break.”

“Hector...” The shorter ruler whispered, but where that was to go, he cut off. He instead welcomed the break as they sat in the shade of a tree, only using it for a backrest.

They simultaneously sighed a burst of relief, laughing a little at the end.

“In all truth, I’ve missed this.” Eliwood leaned back, enjoying the view of the vast land ahead as the coolish sun climbed the trees. Bits of yellow and orange escaped from between the trees, ending in the ground being spotted in light made for an evening dance.

“Well, _I_ missed _you_.” Hector blurted—he himself was unsure if what he said was real or if he imagined it.

It turned out to be the latter once Eliwood abruptly stopped breathing for a moment, then sharply inhaled.

“What.” He breathlessly whispered, with his voice seemingly dissipating into the wind.

“You heard me.” The navy-haired lord messily went through with it, meaning every bit of what he said. Despite not looking into the eyes of his recipient, he could tell that the unbelieving individual was staring holes into the hood of his robe.

“Oh, I definitely did...” 

Eliwood, once more, stared out into the natural ballroom, processing it slowly. He shouldn’t be taking this long to accept it, but he is.

“I came from you, so I know you’re being truthful...”

“Yeah?”

“But... In what way do you mean it?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean... we’re friends.”

“Yeah...?”

“Are we... just friends...?”

“I-I mean... we got Lyn—“

“No! I didn’t mean; ‘Is it just us that are friends’!”

“I know, I know. I’m stallin’. Y’think I’m that oblivious, Eliwood?”

“What?”

Hector chuckled uneasily, but still with plenty of warmth. His thumb grazed the rugged hilt of his beloved war-axe as he, too, began to stare out to the mystical light-show.

“C’mon, I’m the one that said it; y’think I wouldn’t know the implications that’d come with it?”

The scarlet noble stayed quiet, blending his breaths in with the crisp air.

“I meant what I said. I missed you. It’s not been long, but I couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout youafter your coronation.”

“...”

“It’s true. Kinda embarrassin’ to say it now, but... Been thinking ‘bout the future. Us havin’ kids, movin’ on with life... probably won’t see you a lot anymore after all this and all that... I know I won’t, but... Still kinda hurts, y’know? We’ve been through think and thin together—fightin’ battle after battle...”

“Hector...”

“I just thought... for a brief moment... maybe we could—I don’t know—stay together? Y’know what, never mind, I’ll just—“

As Hector attempted to stand, a rather hefty grasp on his sleeve stopped him short.

“No, no... I’ve been... wanting the same thing.”

“R—Really?!”

“Yes... In all truth, I fear the future. It shouldn’t be terrifying, after all we’ve been through, but... I only got here because I had others around me. I had you, Lyn, Mark, everyone else—never once did I stand alone. Now, with no suitor in sight and a distance from you and Lyn? I can’t imagine how lost I’d be.”

Eliwood fiddled with the spot in his hand he had cut in years long gone, and Hector mirrored the action out of curiosity—only to have his face grow red.

“Yeah... Speakin’ of suitors...”

The tidy noble’s eyes then lit up as he clasped his hands together, leaning towards his long-standing partner of many years, and many more to come. All his will pushed to the surface of his pulse, his fingers gripping the knuckles of his other hand in anticipation.

“Yes! I accept!”

“Woah! Huh?” The messy noble jumped at the immediate affirmation of his request that he didn’t even plan on being reciprocated. “Oh, yeah, that’s great! A little quick, aren’t you?” He joked, rubbing his shoulder, “Uh... but, one more thing.” He attempted to cover.

“Yes? What is it?” Eliwood’s eyes were still expecting, but it was unclear what we was waiting for—not even he knew.

“‘No suitor in sight’, eh? Sounds kinda sad, Eliwood—you’ve even had me for this long at your side for what reason? ...Is what I wanna say, but...”

“Wh—I-I mean, I never planned for this to happen! And I can only guess that you haven’t been plotting this for years...”

“And if I have been?”

“...This is a very poor confession.”

“But you accepted it.”

“Wholeheartedly. But, now you have to promise me one thing.”

“Yeah? Anything.”

“Don’t recklessly throw your life around. Promise me that we’ll both live long and in good health.”

“Yeah, yeah, but if anything happens to you...”

“No ‘but’s! We made an oath in the far past to stay by one another’s side, and we will fulfill that to the end.”

The Ostian lovingly sighed, and helped his childhood friend up to stay beside him.

“Then, I’d want nothing more, and certainly nothing less.”

“Good! I’d be devastated about anything other than your devotion.”

“Then, I’ll give you more than that.”

They embraced, holding the bodies of two friends lost in love, unaware of the hidden feelings they’ve piled up over the years.

“I know you will. I’ll try my best to make you feel the same.”

“Not that you have t’ try very hard.”

“Hector!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in Eliwood’s death, Hector never left his side, not once wanting to trade their moments together for anything. He made sure—in his significant other’s dying breath—to hold his hand and give a good welcome into the afterlife. 
> 
> Hector never left a tale untold to his children. Even as he grew to the age nearing an adolescent dragon, he never forgot a word and fought to protect who he loved dearly.


	3. Festered. (Ced/Seliph)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gettin’ into crackship territory.
> 
> This is possibly one of my favorite pairings, but I can’t tell you why? There’s no reason lol.
> 
> This has been sitting for like,,, half a year in my notes app.

“Ced?”

“Yes...?”

“...”

“Sir Seliph?”

“It is normal to be afraid... right..?”

Ced sighed, crossing his legs as he sat up from the autumnal grass. He worriedly furrowed his brows at his commander, gulping in suspense and fear of what he meant.

“Of course. Why do you ask as such?” 

“I was just... wondering...”

Seliph, too, sat up. 

The night sky had engulfed all the light around them, with the only minuscule luminance that danced had twirled from the moon. The grass had started to sway with the beat of the wind that signaled an early start to winter. The green mage blended with the gale, not realizing his hands had cooled to a chill.

“Is that all?” He hummed, smile beginning to form at his lips, “You have nothing to worry about. We will win this war; I will make sure of it.”

“...Alright...”

The swordsman reluctantly accepted the magician’s reassurance, but felt a little uneasy. The closer they inch towards their destination, the more unnerving the situation truly becomes. He hadn’t wanted to lead a whole army, but he had to stay on his toes at all costs. He couldn’t risk any of his free time that he could’ve used to save someone’s life.

“It isn’t ‘alright’, is it?” 

Ced suddenly outburst, pulling himself closer to the seemingly untouchable leader of their army. The closer he got, the steadier his heart became—Seliph really was only a child. Far too young to lead a pack of armed forces, but too old to stay behind and do nothing. 

The mage of the wind had soon wrapped an arm around the teen’s shoulders—not knowing what he had done. It was subconscious; it was his habit of gently holding someone in their time of need—something he’d grown to develop at a young age to contrast his missing father’s presence. He had to be there for his family, yet couldn’t save his own mother.

He sighed.

“Tell me. What truly is bothering you? You don’t have to be perfect for each individual soldier—you can talk to me how you would your best friend.”

“Ced...”

“Yes?”

“...Okay.”

The mistral sorcerer hummed in content, but that breath soon hitched as the oceanic knight leaned into his side. 

“I have...”

The head of the house of Chalphy began, letting his untied hair trickle along the Silessean prince’s nightwear. 

“...These dreams...”

The blue noble’s pale hand gripped against his friend’s loose button-up, letting out a cataclysmic groan as he buried his face in Ced’s arm.

“Nightmares. They worsen as time goes on...”

The wizard stayed quiet as the grip on his body tightened.

“They started out as simple dreams of my father and mother whom I’ve only seen in paintings...”

The ivy soldier had realized that Seliph’s shirt was never buttoned at night, and only wore it as a jacket-like cloth, revealing a white undershirt that doesn’t do much for late-night protection against the increasing cold. Perhaps it reflected on how tired the commander was; too uncoordinated at night to fully be able to function in abysmally small tasks, or it would become too hot to bear as he’d wake up from bad dreams. Either way, it was alarming.

“...Then it became dreams of losing those I’ve grown to love—Shannon, Julia, Lewyn... I see you sometimes... and It scares me.”

“Me?” Ced immediately asked.

“You sound surprised. You’re a great ally of mine, and I’d be terribly lost without you. We all would be.”

“It’s just... I’ve never heard anyone say that about me; nor have I ever been in any dreams of people—not that I’ve heard of, anyway.”

“I don’t think it is exactly normal to tell someone that they’re in a dream of yours.”

“I suppose... I do appreciate it, however—even if it’s only in terrible situations. Just know that I’ll never leave your side, Sir Seliph.”

The azure noble chuckled, loosening his grip, but not letting go.

“Thank you. However...”

“Yes...?”

“I... I do not wish to only have you in bad dreams...”

“Whatever do you mean...?”

“I find myself thinking of you too often, and...”

Seliph’s face heated to the temperature of boiling soup. He attempted to cover his face and leave the vicinity, but Ced’s inviting arms kept him where he was; unable to move.

“When those dreams happen, I can’t help but fear it being real.”

“Sir Seliph...”

Ced’s arm tightened, pushing the two closer together.

“I assure you, I will not leave your side.”

“Thank you. But...”

“Yes?”

“I... I want to see you in my good dreams... And, if you fell, I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Sir... You want to dream of me, Sir?”

“Yes... I—I apologize, I—“

As the troubled lord attempted to stand, the Silessean prince’s weight on his wrapping arm, trapping pent up anxiety.

“Please, stay.” The ivy sorcerer cooed, “Can you tell me more of this ‘dream’ of yours?”

Seliph silenced himself, hoping the thumping in this throat would go away in given time.

Ced gave in to the solemn quiet, wondering if his commander was thinking of a response as he gripped the mage’s sleeve that was secure against his shoulders.

“...Please...?” Ced asked again after hearing nothing.

“The ones where you die?” Seliph responded after sighing, shakily.

“No.” Forests reflected in the eyes of the runaway as the moonlit ocean reflected in his liege’s, “The ones you want me to be in—the good ones that don’t hurt you.”

“Oh...”

But they will hurt him if you die.

The younger noble sighed and waited for a change in the older’s decision. He braced himself when nothing but the midnight wind responded.

“Well,” He started, overlooking the sea and the blurred mountains across it, “I want peace.”

“I’m sure everyone does.” The older responded, “do you want something after that peace?”

“I...”

A pause.

“I want us to stay together. That is my dream.”

“Is that all? That we stay in touch?”

“...No.”

Ced chuckled, slowly leaning them both into the grass. Seliph complied in silence, knowing full and well that only the moon will know...

“Then, what is it? What do you truly wish for? I will grant every last wish you have.”

His eyes glimmered in the cool tone of the dusk, sparking a flame from within the one he urges to let loose their feelings into the breeze.

“Every last one?” Seliph repeated, fully laying down on the grass; Ced hovering above.

“Yes.”

“Then... I...”

The young lord released a quivering breath as his hair created streams in the lawn.

“I want to wake up to you every morning...”

The eyes of the brownnosed mage found himself aghast at the statement—he, too, had felt what his current leader had, but he hadn’t expected this route around it.

“When this all settled down, I wanted to join countries—but I don’t think it’s possible.” The younger warrior spoke up, again.

“Why not?”

“You’re a prince. I’m not much more than a noble. If Chalphy and Silesse had combined, your folk would think that I have taken advantage of your trust.”

“Are you trying to take advantage?”

“No, of course not! I’d never do that to anyone.”

“Then, that’s all that matters.” The magician released his arm from under the swordsman’s neck, and proceeded to hold himself up above the receiver of his protection. “Now, what are your other wishes?”

“...To rest in your arms.”

“—And mine is to hold you in my own. Looks like our dreams match up perfectly.”

“You’re only saying that, aren’t you? This is unusual—a low-class noble and a prince... two males, no less?”

“I do say that, but from a place of sincerity.”

“Truly...?”

Ced then leaned down, bending his elbows to lower himself closer to the grass.

Fearing the worst, Seliph shut his eyes, only to be greeted with an enveloping, marshmallowy, yet a little chapped, press against his lips.

“Truly.”

The older male took a deep breath before continuing.

“Please, don’t worry about our status difference, nor our being the same gender. I fell in love with you, and you are who I want to be with.”

“Ced...”

“No matter what happens, I will follow your lead.”

“Then...”

The navy commander started again, “...I have one more request.”

“Anything.”

“...Will you stay with me forever?”

“There’s no way I’d decline, Sir Seliph.”

Another kiss graced the swordsman, this time more pressured and harboring a slight impatience—perhaps also fear or uncertainty. 

Large hands then gripped the grass beside the lake of blue hair, ripping apart the lawn from the scalp of the Earth, contrasting the usually gentle nature of the verdant sorcerer.

“Ced...?” Seliph spoke up, feeling a sudden change in aura.

“My apologies.” The tome-wielder sighed, rising from his current position to sit up, the younger teen following, “I suppose I’ve been waiting longer than I’d like to admit.”

“Oh... I’m sorry.” Said teen responded.

“No, don’t be. I’m the one that should’ve said something. You’ve been waiting, too, haven’t you?”

“A-ah...”

“Hiding it is futile, Sir Seliph.” 

They shared a quiet fit of laughter, the waves of the ocean more prominent than their voices... After silence took over their dialogue, however, Seliph placed a hand on Ced’s chest, yet looked away from the center of his action. A steady beat wasn’t present, but the pulse carefully fell.

“Should I not try to hide it?”

A soft smile returned to the gentle giant as he clasped his own fingers around the palm on his upper body. Seliph turned to look after feeling cold appendages on the back of his heated hand.

“Of course you shouldn’t.”

“Mmh...”

A voiced sigh landed on the matured noble’s neck.

“...Then... Ced...?”

“Yes?”

“I... I need you.”

“I need you, too, Sir Seliph...”

...The two were found outside the base, intertwined into each others’ arms, deep into the late morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The noble pair ended up staying together, post-war.
> 
> No matter what was to become of their homes and bloodlines, they made sure to stick to one another's sides until their end, despite their countries disagreeing with their respective lords’ decisions.
> 
> Though their legacy carried on in the children of their siblings, only few remember how strong their love truly was.
> 
> Ced often scribbled in his journal about this mysterious love of his life, but only recently had it been found that it was the son of Sigurd.


End file.
